Demon Drugs
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: There is a plot I swear! The Reikai Tenkai go to America to track down the ring leaders of a gang that's been giving out someting called Demon Drug. Mild Randomness. NOT A MARY SUE!


I have created a story with only a bit of plot! It's something came up with while at work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hahusho or any other anime!

Warning: Bits of swearing, confusion, and anything I forgot

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yusuke: Well here we are.

(The Reikai Tenkai had been sent to America to try and wrap up a case that had started back in Tokyo.)

Note on door: If you are the team from Japan come on in and wait in the living room.

They enter and wait about a second before Kuwabara and Yusuke started yelling.

Y&K: Hey is anyone here?!

Voice from upstairs: Yeah hang on a sec.

There is a roar then a thump followed by a stream of cursing.

Second Voice from upstairs: RA DAMMIT RYO! I WAS ALREADY UP! WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLES DID YOU DO THAT?

Ryo: Because the people are here.

SVFU: IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN'T FUKING HEAR! I KNOW THERE HERE SO GET OFF MY DAMN BACK.

By this time everyone downstairs was sweat dropping. A few minutes later a girl in her late teens came down the stairs. She was fuming silently. She sat in the empty chair before looking at the Reikai Tenkai.

Kurama: I'm going to guess that you're our contact Riyo.

Riyo: You got it.

Hiei: Is there anyone else here? I know I heard two voices.

Riyo: [anime vein pops up] Yes and no.

Hiei: [also getting mad] And what does that mean?

Riyo: My demon side has an odd ability. Hang on a sec. [concentrates]

Ryo: [appears; is see through like a Yami] Hey! What the hell was that for?

Yusuke: Wait a minute. What's going on? I thought you said he was your demon side.

Kurama: Yes. I would also like to know that.

Ryo: It's just something I can do fox boy.

Kuwabara: How do you know that? We never mentioned anything about Kurama being a fox.

Ryo: He smells like a fox.

Kuw: O

Yu: Anyway you probably already know why we're here.

Ri: Yep. You're trying to get to the ring leaders of a group that's been selling drugs that turn people into low class demons.

Yu: Yep. We already took out there base in Japan

Ry: We've been trying to figure it out for a while.

Ku: Do you have any of the drug?

Ri: Yeah. [reaches through Ryo and grabs a bottle on the table behind him.] This is what their giving the victims. [tosses the bottle to Ku]

Ku: [goes of to do close examination of drug]

Hi: [follows Ku]

Ri: K if were done for now I'm getting some food. [wanders towards the kitchen]

Ry: [disappears]

-----------------------

In the Kitchen!

-----------------------

Riyo is busily eating leftover calbie (sp). Yusuke and Kuwabara wonder in.

Ri: If ya want something feel free to look around.

Yu&Kuw: [grab random bits of food]

[Later!]

Kurama and Hiei still have not returned. Riyo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are talking.

Yu: So are you a spirit detective?

Ri: Kinda. I mean I do go after demons and the like.

Kuw: Really? I mean you don't seem that strong.

Ri: [vein again puts elbow on table] Here we can arm wrestle and then you can decide if I'm weak. And don't you dare say anything about not fighting girl cause I'll assume your scared!

Kuw: I ain't scared of nothing! [puts elbow on table]

Both: [look like they are trying to break the others hand and wait for Yusuke to say go]

Yu: Ready, set, go!

Kuw: I not going to lose to a girl.

Match is even for a good 10 seconds. Then Riyo pins Kuwabara's hand so fast and hard that he falls with his arm.

Ri: Geez that wasn't a challenge! Hey Yusuke. You want to fight or something?

Yu: [was laughing at Kuwabara hard enough to start crying] Sure. [Has stopped laughing and is whipping away the tears]

They all go out side.

Yu: Do you care if we us spirit powers.

Ri: Nope.

They start. Yusuke throws the first punch and Riyo dodges it. Riyo return with a spinning kick

Yusuke: [still fighting] So can you demonstrate your spirit abilities.

Riyo: [also still fighting] Sure. Here's one of my faves. [Transforms into Yusuke]

Yusuke: [dumbfounded] What the AHHH. [if punched across the yard]

Yu(Ri): You shouldn't let your guard down like that.

Kuwabara: [laughing at Yusuke]

Kurama and Hiei reappear from Ra knows where.

Ku: Ok I think I've got it. [blinks when realizes there are two Yusukes]

Hi: Great now there's more of him.

Yu(Ri): [grins and changes into Hiei] Now there is only one. Are you happy?

Ku: [trying not to smile because of the look of outrage on Hiei's face.]

Hi: [charges at Hi(Ri) with sword drawn.]

Hi: [dodges with Hiei's speed and appears next to Kurama exactly where Hiei had been]

Ku: [trying really hard not to laugh]

Yu&Ku: [on the ground laughing and clutching their side and crying]

Hi: [is now royally pissed]

Hi(Ri): [grinning like a maniac] Come on you can do better them that. [after the perfect Hiei impersonation Riyo changes into Kurama And turns to talk to the real Kurama] So you found out exactly how the drug work?

Ku: [laughs softly] Yes I did but you should probably change back before Hiei tries to kill you again Riyo.

Ku(Ri): Alright fine. [acts like it's a big deal then changes back to her self]

Ri: Better?

Ry: [appears] Hey can I take over for a while?

Ri: Sure.

They switch places so now Riyo is all see through.

Ry: So anyway what did…yipe! [disappears]

Ku: Hiei please stop trying to kill them.

Hi: [reluctantly puts his sword away]

Kuw: Where'd he go?

Ry: I'm right here. [lands still has the dragon wings]

Ri: (see through) Let's go inside and figure out what we're going to do.

Everyone: [goes inside]

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well that's it all for now. Tell me what 'cha think!

Ryo: Well I think it was just weird.

Whatever. Please press the pretty review button and leave a review.


End file.
